Mayonaka's Legacy
by Dragon Rider Hikari
Summary: In Ancient times, a blood fued was fought, several generations later, Mayonaka, the direct descendant of the true Bakeneko would fall victim to Yami, the Direct Descendant of the Kyuketsuki. Even with the fued, Yami believes that this will not stand in the way of what he wants: His bride. Will Mayonaka escape? Find out in this epic story!


Mayonaka's Legacy

Chapter 1

Intro: Bakeneko vs Kyuketsuki

Long ago in aniceint Japan, there lived two very powerful beings. The Bakeneko, or Monster Cat, and the Kyuketsuki, or Japanese Vampire. They were bitter rivals. Always trying to kill each other, killing the innocent humans as well. The Bakeneko, having nine lives, was unable to die unless killed nine times. The Kyuketsuki, never succeeded in doing so. Each day the Kyuketsuki failed to kill the Bakeneko nine times, the Bakeneko got its lost lives back. The Kyuketsu made an army of other kyuketsukis, but they were, mere fledgelings. the Bakeneko also made an army by giving willing people its power, its curse. The fight raged for thousands of years. The Kyuketsuki and Bakeneko finally decided to call a truce. They then retreted and settled dwon. Several years later, the truce was shattered when the Kyuketsuki killed the Bakenekos bride. The Bakeneko responded by doing the same to the Kyuketsuki. Much siffering insued and the blood fued was Kyketsuki had finally taken 8 of the Bakeneko's 9 lives. "Mark my words Kyuketsuki. I may perish, but our Fued, my diser for vengance shall live on. There will laways be bad blood between us!" The Kyuketsuki slew the Bakaneko. A witch who was a great friend of the Bakeneko was infuriated. She decided to weave this curse with her own life. "My friend's words will be heeded, for your kind protection shall be needed. There will be a mighty flood. And yo'll all drown in the crimson sea of your own..." She tapped her crystal ball. "Blood." the white smoke turned crimson as this curse was woven. The witch then took her own life, making her curse binding.

The Kyuketsuki did not heed the witches warning. Many otheres were made and the fight raged on. Innocent blood was spilled. The Kami were upset. But they knew they could not interfere. They only watched helplessly as the fight ensued and the earth was bathed in blood. The Kyuketsuki's had, in fact, drowned in thier own blood, as has the Bakenekos. But the fight raged on. The Anceints used thewir powers to seal away both creatues, but it did no good. The blood fued was stronger than the power of the Anceints. The kami tried and failied to do the same. The fued between those tow was more powerfu;l than even the Gods. The Kami would not try again. There was a lot of bloodshed. The war would never end. As the Bakenekos grew stronger, so did the Kyuketsuki. New weapons were never used. They stuck to the brutish methods of teeth and claws, sharp nails and fangs. These images would later strike fear into the hearts of children everywhere. Nobody would know the turth save for those who had that curse, who truly knew the terror of the blood fued between the clans of creatures. Many other beings died out, but the Bakeneko and the Kyuketsuki have lived on for thousands of years. Millenia even. Both never truly immortal, both always striving to kill the other.

The world became a cold and dark place when Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess, retreated to a cave because her cruel brother Susano'o ruined her home. But even in the seemingly endless darkness, the blood fued raged on. Of course, the fued was never truly forgotten, neither were the methods. Bakenekos usually had three distinct features that betrayed them, when they were human, the had the ears and tail of a cat. And their eyes were narrowed into feline slits. But, over time, the ears and tail were no longer visible. These features were replaced by claws for nails. The eyes remained but even they gave way to human appearence. And many poeple would wear their nails like claws, so there would be no way to determine a human from the Bakeneko. After many generations, the two cretues dwindled down to the two direct descendants of the oroginal bakeneko and Kyuketsuki. But the Kyuketsuki would hunt his eternal rival for a different reason. The Ancient Blood Feud would be forgotten. A girl would never for get this fued however. She would fight until the Kyyuketsuki was history, or she was. Either way, one of them would die. But the last Bakeneko would have the curse on her side, as thw witch who cast it had meant it for the Kyuketsuki. Now the true story would begin.


End file.
